bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
RUN
Romanized Title RUN Japanese Title RUN English Title RUN Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Translation OFF THE LOCK Romaji yoku maa koko made oretachi kita mon da na to sukoshi warainagara omae tabako fukashiteru nani mo nai tokoro kara tayori naku hajimatte kazoekirenai kidoairaku wo tomo ni sureba toki no nagare ha myou ni okashi na mono de chi yori mo koi mono wo tsukuru koto ga aru ne kouya wo hashire doko made mo joudan wo tobashinagara mo utaeru dake utaou miru mono zenbu naka naka nai yo dono shunkan mo ruisen no yoku nita yatsu ga atsumaru mon da na to akegata ni yoinagara futo omoitsuite mo kore ha isshou no nanbun no ichi na no ka nante yoku dekita udedokei de hakaru mon ja nai yakusoku nanka ha shichainai yo kibou dake tachinoboru dakara sore ni mukatte kouya wo hashire kizutsuite mo shinzou yaburi no oka wo koeyou toberu dake tobou jimen keritsukete kokoro hirakeru hito yo ikou ningen nante dare da tte totemo futsuu de deai ha dore da tte tokubetsu darou dare ka ga matteru doko ka de matteiru shinu nara hitori da ikiru nara hitori janai dare ka ga matteru doko ka de matteiru shinu nara hitori da ikiru nara kouya wo hashire doko made mo joudan wo tobashinagara mo utaeru dake utaou miru mono zenbu naka naka nai yo dono shunkan mo kouya wo hashire kizutsuite mo shinzou yaburi no oka wo koeyou toberu dake tobou jimen keritsukete kokoro hirakeru hito yo ikou Japanese よくまあここまで俺たちきたもんだなと 少し笑いながらおまえ　煙草ふかしてる 何もないところから　たよりなく始まって 数えきれない喜怒哀楽をともにすれば 時の流れは妙におかしなもので　血よりも濃いものを作ることがあるね 荒野を走れ　どこまでも　冗談をばしながらも 歌えるだけ歌おう　見るもの全部 なかなかないよ　どの瞬間も 涙腺のよく似たやつが集まるもんだなと 明け方に酔いながらふと思いついても これは一生の何分の一なのかなんて よくできた腕時計で計るもんじゃない 約束なんかはしちゃいないよ　希望だけ立ち上ぼる　だからそれに向かって 荒野を走れ　傷ついても　心臓破りの丘を越えよう 飛べるだけ飛ぼう　地面蹴りつけて 心開ける人よ行こう 人間なんて誰だって　とてもふつうで　出会いはどれだって特別だろう だれかがまってる　どこかでまっている 死ぬならひとりだ　生きるなら　ひとりじゃない だれかがまってる　どこかでまっている 死ぬならひとりだ　生きるなら 荒野を走れ　どこまでも　冗談を飛ばしながらも 歌えるだけ歌おう　見るもの全部 なかなかないよ　どの瞬間も 荒野を走れ　傷ついても　心臓破りの丘を越えよう 飛べるだけ飛ぼう　地面蹴りつけて 心開ける人よ行こう English You say, "Well, we've come this far" a lot With a little laugh, you light up your cigarette Out of nowhere, uncertainty begins to spread, As soon as you put your countless emotions together The flow of time is a strange thing Sometimes, you'll make friends that are even closer than family Run anywhere, right through the wilderness Watch as laughter surges out from within us If we can, let's sing about everything we see These moments in life aren't easy to come by "People with the same emotions come together," you say It comes out of nowhere, from that drunken you at sunrise As far as understanding where you are in life... It isn't something that can be measured even with the best-made watch I'm not making any promises I stay standing due to hope, and that's because it can be relied upon Run anywhere, right through the wilderness Even when hurt, let's overcome the hilltop of that broken heart If we can jump, let's jump by pushing ourselves off the ground You there, the person with the broadening heart—let's go! Every human being is just normal And every encounter is special, right? Someone's waiting—someone's waiting for you somewhere If you die, you're alone—if you're alive, you're not alone Someone's waiting—someone's waiting for you somewhere If you die, you're alone—if you're alive, you're not alone Run anywhere, right through the wilderness Watch as laughter surges out from within us These moments in life aren't easy to come by Let's run anywhere, right through the wilderness Even when hurt, let's overcome the hilltop of that broken heart If we can jump, let's jump by pushing ourselves off the ground You there, the person with the broadening heart—let's go!